Faismoi la faveur de
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Sakura se meurt. Elle demande une dernière faveur à Sasuke. SasuSaku


Je suis déprimée en ce moment alors... voici ce que ça donne ! ;)

Couple : SasuSaku

Résumé : Sakura se meurt. Elle demande une dernière faveur à Sasuke. SasuSaku

Disclamair : Comme d'hab : rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

OS : Fais-moi la faveur de…

La voir comme ça, étendue sur un lit d'hôpital et livide lui donnait mal au cœur. Ça lui coûtait de lui rendre visite et de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre lui casser les oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui manquait à ce point. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il autant inquiet à son sujet ? Il savait qu'elle allait mourir, alors pourquoi espérait-il seulement qu'elle reste en vie ?

Demain, elle serait morte, emportée dans le monde des esprits. Et Sasuke le savait bien. Tsunade le lui avait dit, la veille, lorsqu'il était resté près d'elle à l'hôpital avec Naruto. Justement, ce dernier avait été très peiné, ses grands yeux bleus se remplissant très vite de larmes. Sasuke lui, s'était empêché cette faiblesse, gardant tout en dedans de lui. Sa coéquipière se mourait et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas les voir pleurer. Au contraire, elle aurait préféré les voir sourire, même dans des conditions aussi tragiques que celle-ci.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto était resté chez lui. Hinata avait décidé de passer la journée avec lui afin de lui faire oublier l'état de Sakura. L'Uchiwa avait confiance qu'elle le ferait de nouveau sourire.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était aussi proche de Sakura. Peut-être parce que, lorsqu'il était revenu de l'antre d'Orochimaru, elle avait été la première à l'épauler avec Naruto. Après tout, c'était normal ! C'était tout de même ses deux anciens coéquipiers ! Le sentiment qu'il vouait à Sakura était le même que celui qu'il portait pour l'Uzumaki.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, lorsqu'il allait encore à l'académie pour futurs ninjas, il avait vite vu en elle une fille ennuyante et superstitieuse, comme toutes les autres. Il avait vu juste, en effet. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait été étonné de tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru durant son absence. Elle était devenue très forte et semblait beaucoup plus déterminée. Dans ses yeux de couleur émeraude, la flamme de la fierté y brillait. De plus, elle n'avait rien de la petite fille qui lui courait après. Maintenant, elle était froide lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Enfin, au début, du moins. Par la suite, elle était devenue de plus en plus amicale, tout en gardant ses distances.

Sasuke se souvenait encore du moment où Hinata avait retrouvé le corps inerte de Sakura, lors d'une mission de repérage avec Kiba. Tout de suite, la mission avait pris fin. La jeune fille avait rapidement soigné l'autre et Kiba l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la ramener illico au village caché de Konoha. Immédiatement, l'ancienne élève de Tsunade avait été transférée à l'hôpital. Tout ça s'était déroulé il y avait environ deux semaines. À présent, elle n'ouvrait les yeux que peu trop peu souvent et ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, gardant ses énergies pour mieux guérir. Malheureusement, la Hokage avait bien vu que tous ces efforts étaient inutiles et avait décidé d'arrêter les traitements qui lui permettaient de garder un semblant de vie. Cela avait provoqué une vive réaction chez Naruto et Ino, en autre. Cela avait par contre été totalement inutile : on ne peut rien contre le dirigeant du village. De plus, Sasuke avait argumenté contre ses amis, ce qui avait profondément blessés les deux autres. Il leur avait expliqué que Sakura souffrait plus qu'autre chose en ce moment et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre normalement si jamais elle s'en sortait. Et même encore là, les chances étaient minimes.

Le garçon fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par un bruissement de draps près de lui. Il se retourna vivement et vit le visage terne de Sakura. Ses yeux ouverts semblaient éteints de vie, comme elle-même le serrait bientôt.

- Sasuke…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix assez forte étant donné son état.

- Évite de parler, lui recommanda-t-il d'une voix forte mais douce.

- Non !

Le shinobi fronça des sourcils.

- Tu te fais du mal pour un rien…, soupira-t-il.

- Mais non !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Sasuke sentit son cœur palpiter à l'intérieur de sa pauvre poitrine. Peut-être s'en sortirait-elle finalement ?

- Demain, je vais disparaître à jamais de vos vies…

Tous ses vains espoirs retombèrent d'un seul coup. Il détailla les lèvres de son amie, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait faiblement. Il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer à parler plus fort, sachant que cela puiserait dans ses dernières forces.

- Fais-moi la faveur de m'embrasser…

Le garçon fut un instant choqué par sa demande. Après tout, c'était logique non ? Sakura l'avait toujours profondément aimé, c'était donc normal qu'elle lui réclame un baiser !

Même s'il ne lui portait aucun sentiment, il accepta sa requête. Après tout, c'était probablement la dernière chose qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. Il lui devait bien ça.

Alors, lentement, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

--

Lorsque Tsunade lui avait annoncé sa mort, il n'avait pas réagi. Tout comme lors des funérailles. Il était resté de marbre face à toutes ses personnes qui pleuraient la perte de Sakura. Lui, n'avait qu'à se dire qu'elle était partie en mission pour être heureux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle avait pu déserter la Terre. Elle avait fait comme lui, dans un sens : elle avait brusquement quitté le village, sans prévenir ; à la différence que lui, il était revenu. Elle, elle avait franchi le point de non-retour.

Un mois après son décès, il n'avait toujours pas pleuré. Plusieurs personnes s'inquiétaient pour lui tandis que d'autres se frustraient de le voir aussi imperturbable. Seuls ses amis les plus proches comme Naruto pouvaient deviner la grande tristesse qui l'habitait.

Un mois après son décès, Kakashi lui portait une lettre qui lui était destinée, écrite par Sakura elle-même. Sasuke la lut presqu'immédiatement, une fois que son ancien maître d'armes eut disparu :

_« Je sais que je vais mourir Sasuke. Ne vous arrêtez pas à ma mort, continuez votre vie. Un jour, c'est sûr, on se reverra. Je vais vous attendre, en haut, et veillerez sur vous tous. Particulièrement sur toi et Naruto. Je vous dois tellement ! Lorsque j'étais à mon plus faible, vous étiez toujours là pour me soutenir. Vous étiez mes ports d'ancrage, si on peut dire. _

_Continue à vivre…_

_Sakura, je t'aime… »_

Il plissa les yeux davantage, confronté à une écriture illisible. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réussit finalement à comprendre cette phrase. Elle avait été écrite la veille même de son décès.

_« P.S : Le baiser que nous avons échangé aujourd'hui était magnifique… »_

À nouveau, son cœur se serra violemment et il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent finalement de ses yeux sombres. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait la mort de Sakura. Ce papier lui ramenait brutalement la réalité en pleine face : elle était morte, décédée, avait quitté ce monde... Et, chose encore plus dure pour lui, il se souvint des douces lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes. Il avait ressentit une sensation de bien-être intense.

Ce soir, Sasuke Uchiwa, survivant du massacre et ancien nukenin de Konoha, réalisait avec douleur qu'il était amoureux de Sakura…

Fin du OS : Fais-moi la faveur de…

Et voilà ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était triste ! Enfin, bon… j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu !

I want some reviews !

Usagi-chan524


End file.
